(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of asthma treatment, more particularly, to the use in the treatment of asthma of certain heterocyclic esters.
(2) Prior Art
Benzoxazole-2-carboxylic acid esters have been described in the literature. For example, esters wherein the esterifying group is alkyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl and allyl including such esters as are substituted in the benzenoid ring with such groups as alkoxy, nitro, alkyl, phenyl and chloro, are described in Lieb. Ann. Chem. 733, 70-87 (1970); ibid 749, 1-11 (1971); German Offenlegungschrift 2,164,851; and J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm. 24, 962-3 (1975).
It has now been surprisingly found that certain esters of benzoxazole-2-carboxylic acid have potent anti-asthmatic activity.